bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Onewa's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Onewa canisters in 2004. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction *Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Onewa search for the missing Po-Metru Matoran, Ahkmou, so that he can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 *Toa Onewa searches Ahkmou's house for clues to his disappearance and observes that it looks like there has been a struggle in there. **Activity: The player must click through the carved figures on the wall to find the ones that match. *Inside Ahkmou's vault, Onewa discovers a number of items: a tablet with the carved names Vhisola Nuhrii Tehutti Orkahm and Ehrye, which the Toa realizes as being the names of all the missing Matoran; a map of Metru Nui with the location of the Great Furnace circled; and finally a note which reads Ahkmou, be at your worktable at the agreed-upon time and you will receive the gift that you were promised. Wondering what gift the note could be referring to, Onewa decides that he should check Ahkmou's worktable. Scene 2 *As Ahkmou works as a Carver, Onewa travels to the Po-Metru carving area. **Activity: The player must unscramble the blocks on Ahkmou's table to open his workdesk. *Onewa remarks that it is strange that Ahkmou has tools used in Ga-Metru and Le-Metru in his toolbox. *One of Ahkmou's co-workers, Hafu, has some information to share. He comments that Ahkmou has been falling behind in his work and keeps talking about a secret that will make him the most famous Carver in Po-Metru. *Last time Hafu saw him, Ahkmou was talking with two big beings - not Matoran, one really huge and one on four legs. He noticed that Ahkmou looked really nervous, and that after they left, he headed for the warehouse. Scene 3 *Onewa travels to the warehouse, where unfinished Protodermis parts are kept, waiting for assembly and decoration. There, he finds a map of Po-Metru with an area of the Sculpture Fields circled. The Toa observes that the marked place isn't far from the warehouse and wonders what he will find there. Scene 4 *As soon as he arrives at the Sculpture Fields, Onewa spots Ahkmou on top of one of the sculptures. **Mini-Movie: Onewa scales the bottom half of a huge block of raw Protodermis and stands on a ledge examining the top half's sheer vertical wall. Aiming with special care, the Toa leaps upwards and swings his Proto Pitons one at a time, embedding themselves in the block and allowing him to climb the wall. Near the top, he swings himself around and acrobatically lifts himself to the top of the structure. Once landed, large pieces of the block fall away to reveal a magnificently-crafted carving of a Matoran face. Satisfied with his work, Onewa holsters his Pitons. Scene 5 *On top of the huge sculpture, Onewa talks to Ahkmou. The Matoran denies that he knows anything about any Kanoka Disk and suggests that if there are Matoran missing, maybe they ran into the Morbuzakh. *Onewa spots the name and number of a Po-Metru Chute Station, Chute Station 445, carved into the rock. But while he is looking at this, Ahkmou disappears again. The Toa realizes that getting out of that area of the Fields won't be easy. The ground is unstable, so if Onewa steps on the wrong Protodermis block it will sink into the ground, taking him with it. **Activity: The player must help Onewa find the right path out of the field. *Onewa guesses that Ahkmou was on the block to get the chute station number and that that is where he is heading. Scene 6 *Onewa spots Ahkmou at the chute station before the Matoran can leave. Ahkmou admits that he knows where the disk is hidden but taunts that the Toa can collect all the Kanoka he wants, because he is never going to stop of the Morbuzakh. The Matoran even expresses doubt that Onewa is a real Toa. *A Chute Station Attendant, Kivi, tells Ahkmou that someone was looking for him before - two weird ones, one really big, one with four legs. *At these news, Ahkmou changes his attitude, offering to take Onewa to the disk if they leave right away. Onewa wonders what the Matoran is so afraid of, who those two creatures are, and why they are looking for him. Conclusion *The mission is complete and Onewa is on his way to join the other Toa so that they can find the disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters *Onewa *Ahkmou *Hafu *Kivi See Also *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' Category:2004 Category:Media Category:Promo CDs Category:CDs